


Studying's Hard

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he wants to impress her, because she deserves another smarty-pants to simulate her intellection or... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying's Hard

He just really wanted to impress her.

Sure, she had already said she was his and stuff, but that didn’t change the way he felt around her. It went beyond his usual egotism to show her how good The Vaike was in bed, or show off Teach’s bulging muscles in the hope that she’d touch it. She was like… some sort of goddess. A really, really smart goddess that could, at any time, get sick and tired about how stupid he was compared to her.

It was his idea that she try teaching him some of her scientific-y things. Doing that would at the very least keep her around longer, and at the beginning she had seemed amused with the way he mispronounced things, so he started doing it on purpose so he could see that very slight smile and hear her small hum of amusement.

This was a woman that Vaike could easily lift and toss over his shoulder, who wouldn’t be able to break his grip no matter how gentle he was, but she had the same effect on him as taking a brunt blow to the chest. All breath gone, sharp intake, dizzy feeling.

This time during his lesson, she looked bored, and Vaike was worried. He didn’t want her to be bored, because when she got bored with something she would drop it and saunter off, hips swaying like a penadu—pendol—swingy thing, and with the same hypnotizing effect.

Just imagining her walking away was getting to him, and remembering that she was currently lying on top of him wasn’t helping. Miriel’s half-lidded gaze seemed almost seductive at this point, and the way her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose accentuated this possibility.

"Vaike? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

Her finger traced around his chest, circling around something specific. It was a muscle, she wanted him to name the muscle. That’s what he was learning. It was his suggestion, because he knew so much about how to build them, and how to keep them, so he could probably pick up everything else about them pretty easily.

"Which is it?" she asked, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corner of her lips.

Gods, but she was hot—gorgeous. She was gorgeous. That was a word that meant it. What were others? He could only remember lovely and ravishing, but they all brought up the same emotion. He had to catch himself before his mind went other places.

"That one? Heh, Teach has got it," he said. He was stalling.

She could tell, and he could tell that she could tell with the way her smile just got a little bit larger. ”Yes? Teach should share with the class.”

"It’s the, ah, the… Pec… tor-aylis… major?"

"Pectoralis," she rectified. "But that’s correct."

Vaike grinned. ”So, I get my prize right?”

"Positive reinforcement. But yes, in layman’s terms—"

He cut her off by hurriedly pressing his lips to hers, smashing their mouths together. It obviously caught his wife off guard, but her surprised ‘mmph!’ turned into one that even Vaike could interpret.

Pulling away from her was bittersweet. He couldn’t feel her lips against his, but he could see them, and that was enjoyable in its own right.

Before she could part them to speak, he made sure to ask her something that he couldn’t help but wonder.

"Hey, Miri," he started. "Ya probably already know why I’m doin’ this, right?"

She… giggled. Only slightly, but he definitely caught that, and beamed accordingly.

"Yes, that would be accurate."

"So then… Why d’ya still bother?"

"If this experience is edifying in the least to you I will feel vindicated."

His smile, while it had faded, tugged at his mouth again. ”Yeah, but in English?”

She didn’t translate, just continue. She never really gave a translation. ”And I will concede the exuberance of physical contact is quite titillating.”

"…That’s good right?"

A slight pink colored her face. She was slow, calculating, just as always, and unlike the roughness he had shown her, she kissed him gently, easing into his body with the action. She always knew how to drive him crazy.


End file.
